The beginning of the end
by HeRmIoNe-At-HeArT-tRuElY
Summary: My prediction for HP7. Starts off in Godricks Hollow. This is just the beginning Hermione is emotional, Harry is tense and Ron is...Ron PLEASE R&R xxxx p.s don't own ANYTHING only storyline


Chapter one 

"Anyone got anything to eat? I'm starving"

"Oh please Ron, there are more important things in this world than your stomach1" lectured Hermione.

"Well that banquet at Bill and Fleur's wedding didn't exactly take my mind of food, made it worse!" Ron said with a longing expression on his face.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, with only each other for company were uncomfortably camping out in Godrics Hollow, planning their greatest, most intense year as Hogwarts students. Only thing is, they were not to be at Hogwarts itself.

The horrors of last year still lingered in their minds. You could see it even more so in Harry's eyes, despair, desperation, determination all laid clearly on the surface of his, now very fierce face. These exact horrors are what drove Harry and his two very loyal friends out of Hogwarts and possible to their biggest mission of their life.

"So this is Godrics Hollow?" Asked Hermione, gazing around the somewhat eerie cave.

"Yeah" Harry said shortly.

"Well I can't lie when I say it isn't what I expected. It's not very…"

"Glamorous? No Hermione it's not. Many people have died here, glamorous is the lease of what it is!" Harry snapped.

Harry noticed Hermione's hurt, taken aback expression as she sat slowly on a nearby-ridged rock.

"Sorry, it's just, Dumble.." Harry stopped himself there, saying Dumbledore's name hurt him a lot these days. "C'mon, lets get sorted. Ron could you grab the bags from outside. Don't want anyone to suspect anything"

"Sure" replied Ron, and with that he walked towards the moonlit cave opening.

Harry started ruffling around the dimly lit hollow, looking for wood they could bun for fire. He wanted to try and keep busy, as now there was an awkward silence between Hermione and himself. Suddenly, Hermione still perched on the rough rubble spoke.

"You know, saying his name will help the grieving process." Harry turned to look at her with a disgruntled face. "Sorry, shouldn't of said that. I'm barley over the shock myself…" with that she began to cry.

Harry immediately dropped the twigs and logs he had collected, into a pile on the floor and moved quickly to comfort Hermione. He sat beside her and slowly put his arm around her quivering body.

"I'm sorry. It's you who should be like this not me. Oh I'm just a mess!"

"No your not it's completely understandable. I…" suddenly Ron walked in and Hermione stood up so quickly that Harry thought she was going to bump her head on the amazingly low ceiling. She began to dry her eyes furiously with her pastel blue sweater. She hated Ron seeing her cry.

"Everything ok?" Ron questioned.

" Yeah fine, why shouldn't it be?" Hermione said rather jumpy.

"Only asked" Ron picked up a dark violet rucksack he clearly dropped earlier in exhaustion "Say Hermione, what the hell have you got in here?"

"Oh, just a few books. I figured if we're not going to be at Hogwarts, I'd teach myself a thing or two"

Ron looked up with a puzzled look upon his face. Why would anyone want to do schoolwork if they didn't have to?

"Right…I'll just dump these over here" he said with a grunt.

Harry was studying his messy pile of wood. He stared blankly at the misshapen log, not thinking of anything in particular.

"Ron, got any matches in those bags?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah" Ron looked very confused but rustled through the little belongings they brought with them never the less. Sure enough, he came across an oblong shaped box. "here" he said as he chucked the matches over to Harry. Immediately Harry began to strike a match to light a fire. Silence fell over the three as Harry continued to struggle with the tough little sticks, Hermione began to read 'Darkest creatures known to wizard kind' and Ron starred mindlessly around the cave with his knees tucked right up to his chin. Soon enough, after being fixated by the spilled contents of Harry's black bag, Ron piped up.

"Mate, why do you keep this thing. " Harry looked up from his matches. "It's not like it's any good to you" He was holding up a shiny gold locket. The same golden locket himself and Dumbledore had risked their lives for earlier that very same year. The same golden locket that posed as something crucial. The same golden locket that posed as a seventh of Voldemorts soul – a Horcruxe. But as fake as they come.

"Never know, might help. Give it here Ron" Harry said.

Ron chucked the fake Horcruxe with the same mis-angled throw as he did with the matches, and found himself a stray log to sit on next to Harry. Harry sat in utter silence, fixating on the locket, twirling its chain in between his fingers.

Voldemort, so evil that, when killing someone, parts of his soul are separated from him so he becomes even more indestructible. Voldemort hid every part of his soul in an object. Harry knew roughly what he had to find for he needed to destroy every part of Voldemort to destroy 'The Dark Lord'. Otherwise it would be he, Harry who would have to be destroyed.

Dumbledore had already destroyed one, a ring. Harry himself destroyed the diary. From going in and out of Dumbledore's swirling Penesive, Harry learned that he needed to find the locket, the cup, and the snake, something of Griffindor's or Ravenclaw's and Voldemort himself. This is what he needed to do, for Hogwarts, for the wizarding world, for his parents, his friends and for Dumbledore. This, Harry believed, was his and his friends' destiny.

Harry, after a while looked up from the dangling locket. He turned to his left and saw that Hermione was still shaking. He then looked straight in front of him and saw that his scattered pile of wood was still waiting to be lit. He slumped of his seat and bent down to retrieve the matches.

Harry put the locket into his pocket and was about to strike a match when Ron spoke.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Harry but, there is a spell to do that"

"Yeah, I forgot". Since Dumbledore died, Harry found to it hard to remember that he was connected to magic. In Harry's eyes, doing magic now was pointless. Magic never saved Dumbledore, in fact it killed him.

"INFERIO!" Ron yelled the incantation and with a crack, flames suddenly emerged from the carelessly places twigs and logs.


End file.
